blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Fana (elf)
|status= Alive |species= Elf |gender= Female |affinity= Fire |age= |birthday= |sign= |height= |weight= |blood= |eyes= |hair= |family= |occupation= |squad= Eye of the Midnight Sun |country= |workplace= |manga= Chapter 51 |anime= |jva= |eva= }} :For the human from the Diamond Kingdom, see Fana. is an elf and one of the ten Apostles of Sephirah. She is reincarnated in the human Fana as a member of the Eye of the Midnight Sun's Third Eye. Appearance As an elf, Fana is a short woman with long, light-colored hair that is parted down the middle and each side is gathered and tied off at the tips, forming two ponytails that rest on her shoulders. Fana wears a light-colored dress that extends down to her knees. The dress is held together by a dark-colored belt, from which hangs a pouch for her grimoire on her right. Around her head sits a floral crown. She also wears a pair of dark-colored, short-heeled sandals that lace up to her mid-shin. Her artificial body is only matured to the age of 15 years. Her hair is longer and her ears are pointed. The tattoo on her forehead has three dots where her third eye was. Artificial Fana.png|Fana's artificial elf body Personality Fana is shown to have strong hatred towards humans for what they did to the village and her. Biography Fana and some of the other elves enjoy a meal the day before Licht and Tetia's marriage. After the wedding, the village is massacred by humans. As she dies, Fana vows never to forgive them. Centuries later, Patolli resurrects Fana into the body of a human also named Fana, and makes her one of the Eye of the Midnight Sun's Third Eye, with Rhya and Vetto. Years later, the Third Eye travel to the caves outside Nairn in order to rescue Patolli. Fana casts Phoenix Feathers Robe on him, healing the damage he took from his reflected attack. He asks for his allies' forgiveness, to which she declares that she hates whoever did this to him. He introduces the trio and says that their powers are greater than his. When Finral Roulacase calls their strength a bluff, Fana proves it by attacking Yami Sukehiro with Salamander's Breath. The Third Eye's stream of attacks force Yami to focus on defending his team, and with the captain overwhelmed, the trio attack simultaneously. However, their attacks are countered by the arrival of three captains: Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei. When Nozel decides to attack Patolli, Fana counters Nozel's attack and decides to battle him. During the battle Fana is shocked along with everyone else when Asta suddenly lands a blow on Patolli. When Patolli's mana starts to erupt, the Third Eye quickly move to seal Patolli's mana. Fana then retreats along with Vetto, Rhya, and Valtos. Riding atop a grown Salamander, Fana leads the Eye of the Midnight Sun's forces in an assault on the Witches' Forest, while Mars and Ladros lead the Diamond Kingdom's forces and attack the forest from the opposite side. Fana asks if Asta is within as she plans to kill him and recover the magic stone, which one of her subordinates affirms and adds that Witch Queen is there, too. Fana has Salamander launch a fireball, which causes a large explosion and engulfs the forest in flames. A large Security Golem rises from the forest and attacks, but Salamander easily destroys it, shocking the witches, who are then captured by the Eye of the Midnight Sun. The Black Bulls arrive on the battlefield, and after they free the witches and take out several members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun, Fana asks if Asta is the one who killed Vetto, and Salamander releases a fireball, which Asta reflects back. Salamander counters with a second fireball, causing a large explosion, and Fana emerges from the smoke and declares that she will kill Asta. Fana dives at the Black Bulls and has Salamander swipe at them. They dodge but the surrounding forest is destroyed and catches fire. Asta leaps off a falling tree trunk and slashes Salamander, cutting the spirit with the Demon-Slayer Sword. Asta then calls for a timeout and demands to know why she hates them and the Clover Kingdom, but she tells him to shut up and attacks him again. Vanessa Enoteca pulls him to safety and Finral Roulacase teleports him behind Fana. As Asta emerges, Fana prepares a spell in her hand, but Asta dispels it with the Demon-Dweller Sword and holds the other sword against her. He brings up how Vetto fell into despair, and demands again to know why she hates them. Fana remembers some events leading up to the humans massacring the elves. As her rage grows, the gem on her forehead crumbles and reveals a third eye. Several large crystals erupt from Fana and knock Asta back, and her overflowing demonic magic increases Salamander's size and power and manifests a number of large floating crystals. Fana dives at them, and the heat rising from Salamander's body knocks them back. When Fana attacks again, Noelle Silva protects her friends with Cradle of the Sea Dragon. However, Salamander causes the water boil with just contact and destroys it with an attack, forcing the Black Bulls to retreat on makeshift brooms. Fana and Salamander appear above them and attack, but Noelle counters with Roar of the Sea Dragon. Fana defends by enlarging one of the clumps of crystals, and although the water spell tears through it, the crystals provide Fana time to dodge. However, with a wave of her wand, Noelle turns the water dragon around, slamming Fana and Salamander from behind and dealing heavy damage to both. As Salamander falls because of its destroyed right wing, Finral and Asta try to take the opportunity to finish off their opponents. Fana attacks them with swarm of Harpes, which Asta destroys, and heals herself. Seeing the identical spells, Asta asks if she has a brother, which she denies. With her Thread Magic, Vanessa slings Asta forward as Salamander finishes recovering. The spirit blasts Asta with fire, but the boy's swords allow him to pass unscathed. He then bisects Salamander, and Fana is left in disbelief. Asta demands that Fana surrender and comments that her friends and family would be sad if she continued, which angers Fana further. As Fanzell and Mars reach the battlefield with Ladros following, Fanzell calls out to Asta, and Fana takes advantage of Asta's distraction to attack. Fanzell tells Asta to knock the fireball at him, which the boy does, and uses his Wind Magic to direct it into Ladros. With one enemy down, the group turns their attention to Fana and Salamander, and Mars notices the similarity of their flames. Calling out to her, Mars rushes towards his old friend, but Asta holds him back. Fana becomes more distressed and claims not to know him. As her anger and confusion grow, Fana declares that she will make everything disappear, and unleashes her mana and combines it with Salamander, creating a self-destructive sphere. She releases several fireballs, one of which Asta nullifies and another Mars takes head on. Mars and Asta charge Fana, who tells them to stay away and fires on them again, but they continue forward, countering her spells. As they get closer, the heat coming off of Fana's magic burns them, but Mars uses Phoenix Feathers Robe on himself and Asta to stave off the damage. When they reach the sphere of man, Fana announces that it is the end, but Asta refutes this and swings his Demon-Slayer Sword, slicing through and destroying the sphere of mana. Fana releases her mana again and says that their hatred will never disappear. Mars dashes forward and embraces her, asking for her forgiveness. Her human host remembers the time she spent with Mars. Suddenly her raging mana disappears and the third eye crumbles as the elf's spirit loses control and disappears. Months later, after Patolli sets the last magic stone in the sephirot, Fana and Vetto are reincarnated into artificial bodies developed by Sally. Rhya greets them and explains the situation. Fana and Vetto put on clothes before joining the other Apostles of Sephirah atop the floating dungeon. They greet Patolli when he arrives and with all of the apostles assembled, they summon the gate to the underworld. Battle Prowess Magic *'Fire Magic': Fana uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate fire. *'Sealing Magic': Fana uses this form of magic to seal others and their magic. Trinity Sealing Magic.png|link=Trinity Sealing Magic|Trinity Sealing Magic Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': As an elf, Fana possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. Equipment *'Grimoire': Fana possesses a grimoire. Notable Quotes * References Navigation